


Vignettes of "Fairy Ring"

by ashenblotch (Ayu_Go)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OOC Alert, Vignette, is this the infamous hurt no comfort? (most likely), more characters will appear as the chapters increase, the sun is down - gloom only, will be frequently edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/ashenblotch
Summary: [ WARNING: HUGE OOC ALERT ][ WARNING: MAY INDUCE HELPLESSNESS AND ANXIETY ][ WARNING: RAPE--just in case if I really publish it in this multific ]There's this story concept that I want to execute (yes its title will be Fairy Ring) but I don't have what it takes yet to even write the full first chapter. So, I'm going to publish vignettes (short sequences) of the series first. The scenes happening in this series will be seen in the real series (once said series can see the light of the day HAHAHA).(Not chronologically arranged.)(Not leaving rude comments is greatly appreciated. Not barging in (then complaining) after feeling queasy from reading the tags and warnings is also much appreciated.)(For readers who desire something like this: enjoy.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Vignettes of "Fairy Ring"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Yuu, Trey Clover. Mention of Grim.

"I love you. Do you want to be my partner?"

Yuu just finished their porridge when they heard something unexpected. It was too unexpected it felt ridiculous. Even with this fever, they could deduce that much.

"I beg your pardon, Senior Trey?" Yuu tried to swallow a bubbling laughter. The laugh wouldn't be pleasant by any means, again, they knew that much.  
"I said 'do you want to be my partner?', Yuu."  
"Tell me you are j--wait." Their face scrunched deeply, making Trey a bit worried.

"Did I sleeptalk?"  
"Not that I heard it." Trey shrugged coolly, a bit too coolly if Yuu admitted.  
Yuu squinted, scrutinizing every inch of Trey's countenance. "So I did, huh. I must've sleeptalked about confessing to you. Then..."

Yuu placed the bowl they were holding on the side table before shuffled to the edge of their bed, closing the distance between Trey and they.

_'SMACK!'_

"Do not confess to me out of pity," Yuu hissed after slapping Trey's cheek.

The combination of a face red with fever, sticky with sweat of sickness, and tense from boiling rage was something both of them never expected to appear that night. Nonetheless, Yuu showed it to Trey without fail. The Heartslabyul's vice prefect could only had his mouth agape in front of the furious student director.

Two minutes later, Trey finally collected himself. He muttered an apology while trying his best to look right at Yuu's eyes, albeit the concerning party clearly didn't want to reciprocate the gaze. The older student then decided to clean up the bedroom as much as he could, doing only the things he originally intended to do when he first took Grim's request to take care of Yuu that day. Once he finished doing his duty, he left the room quietly.

He didn't want to bother the (pretend) sleeping figure anymore, for rapid recovery.

*

(Whose recovery?)

**Author's Note:**

> who will appear on the next chapter, I wonder?


End file.
